Take To The Trees
by Coffee Writer Girl
Summary: Sephora Smiles is just a girl living her life in District 7. But what happens when she gets reaped? Follow Sephora Smiles as she struggles to stay alive...and it might just be more than she expected.
1. Reaping

**A/N: My first Hunger Games fanfic! Please, no flames. Constructive Criticism is allowed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

Everything was horror. Everything. Every move I made depended on whether I will live or not. Every breath I took could be my last. I keep sprinting throughout the forest and making sharp turns around every tree. I think I'm safe when it comes whizzing around the corner again. This is it. I am going to be killed by it.

"SEPHORA!" I jolt awake and look up. Arcadia. Arcadia is my older sister. She is nineteen years old and easily the prettiest one in our family. She is tall, skinny, and tan with brown eyes and straight brown hair. I have wavy dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and I am short and thin. My younger sister, Willow, looks like me except she is tanner. Arcadia is around 5'8, while I'm 5'4 and Willow is 4'9.

"Is today reaping day?" I ask before she can say anything about nightmares.

"Yes," Arcadia says. Arcadia hates reaping day. Her best friend was reaped in last years Games and died.

"That explains it…" I trail. "Willow is eligible for reaping this year, right?"

"Yeah," Arcadia says unhappily.

"What if I get reaped?" Arcadia and I turn our heads to see our little sister, Willow, looking at us with fear in her eyes.

"You won't Willow. Your name's only in there once," I say. Arcadia got tesseraes every year until this year, when she isn't able to get reaped. I got a tesserae on all five of us this year, putting my name in the reaping ball nine times.

"But what if I do?" she asks.

"You won't," I reply again.

"But-" I cut her off.

"Then I'll volunteer," I say.

"No you won't," Arcadia says.

"Then if one of us is reaped…I just don't know," I say. I look out of my window and smile at the green forests. The forest is a home to me, to all of us. I usually go there and talk to my friend before school, but not on reaping day.

"My name was in the reaping ball forty-two times and I never got reaped. Don't worry. Your name is only in nine times," she says to me, "and your name is only in once."

I look at my two sisters. Willow's eyes are filled with fear and Arcadia's are filled with hope that we won't be reaped.

"Willow and I won't get reaped," I assure Arcadia.

"We better not," Willow cuts in.

"You won't," Arcadia says.

"I sure hope so," I whisper so nobody hears it.

The reaping is in three hours now.

"I'm going to take a shower," Arcadia says.

"Bye. I'm going to get coffee," I say. I love coffee. It is my favorite drink and my mother and father always have it in the house. I walk downstairs with Willow and jump up to sit on the countertop. I pour myself a cup of coffee when Willow pipes up.

"What if I get reaped?" Willow asks again.

"It's your first year Willow. They're not going to reap you," I say, even though I'm not too sure myself.

"Okay," she says uncertainly.

Arcadia walked down the stairs and before I could run up to take a shower, Willow raced up. I sigh.

"I'm going for a walk," I tell Arcadia. Before she can answer, I throw on a pair of boots and walk out the door.

I begin to walk down to the forest. I smile once I reach it. The scent of pine needles echoes throughout my body as I turn my head and look at all of the trees. I walk about a quarter of a mile before I find a tree and begin to climb it. I get to a sturdy branch and stay there for a while. After about a half an hour, I jump down. I begin to walk back to the house when I realize the reaping is in an hour. One hour until Willow's first reaping.

I enter the house and see my parents.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey," my mother says quietly.

"Good luck at the reaping," my father says.

"Thanks," I say.

I walk up the stairs and jump in the shower. After I get out, I towel dry my hair and wrap the towel around my body. I walk into my room and begin looking for clothes. I find my beautiful dress that is loose, grey, and long sleeved at the top and tight and black on the bottom. I put it on and make sure it looks okay. It doesn't look half bad… I untangle the knots from my hair and put it back down normally. I begin to dutch braid it until all of my hair is braided.

"You look so pretty." I turn to see Willow and Arcadia. Arcadia is wearing a long black skirt and a white long sleeve top. Her hair is brushed nicely and falls into waves around her shoulders. Willow is wearing a light green dress that is half sleeved and goes to her knees. It reminds me of the forest that is next to our house. Her hair is in two braids.

"Not as pretty as you two," I tell them.

"Girls, it's time for the reaping," our mother calls. Willow's eyes light up in fear.

"Remember what I said," I tell her. She nods as we all walk down the stairs.

"Let's go," our father says.

Once we get to the reaping, our parents and Arcadia say goodbye to us as we walk towards the Peacekeepers. Willow gasps.

"You didn't say-" I cut her off.

"I know. They just prick your finger for blood. It doesn't hurt much," I tell her.

"Okay," she says nervously. We wait for the people in front of us until I'm up. I give the Peacekeeper my hand as he pricks my finger.

"Next." I walk away and look back at Willow. She winces when they take her blood, but then walks over to the twelve year olds. I go to stand by the fifteen year olds and we all give each other reassuring nods.

"Hey." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see my best friend, Sage.

"Hey. Good luck," I tell her.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," she tells me. I look up and see our escort, Aqualine, standing up. Aqualine has a purple wig on with a matching dress and six inch heels. Our mentors, Johanna Mason and Blight, are up there too.

"Welcome," Aqualine says. "Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Sage and I smile. We always laugh at Capitol accents.

"Now, the time has come to pick one courageous young man and woman for the honor of being a tribute in the 72nd annual Hunger Games."

Aqualine trots over to the reaping ball. "Ladies first."

She shoves her hand into the reaping ball and grabs a random name. She takes it out and reads it.

"Sephora Smiles!" she exclaims. I'm frozen in place. Surely this must be a mistake. I hear Arcadia gasp and cover her mouth with her hand. "Where are you dear?"

I walk through the fifteen year olds and over to the Peacekeepers.

"NO!" I hear Willow cry hysterically in the distance. The Peacekeepers surround me as I walk up. I climb up on to the stage quietly.

"Any volunteers?" she asks. I see Willow open her mouth, but no words come out. "No volunteers? Now for the boys."

Aqualine shoves her hand into the other reaping ball and pulls out another name.

"Liam Smith!" she exclaims. I know this boy from school. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He's tall too. I don't really like him though. He's nice and all but he just isn't my friend. I think Sage might have dated him for a while… Liam walks over to the Peacekeepers and they surround him as he walks up. He climbs up and Aqualine smiles.

"Shake hands you two," she says. We both turn to each other and shake hands numbly. I finally get a glimpse of my sisters. Willow is crying hysterically and Arcadia has tears brimmed in her eyes. My mother is upset, I can tell. My father doesn't seem to mind that I'm going into the Hunger Games, a fight to the freaking death!

"Your tributes from District 7!" Aqualine exclaims before we are ushered into the Justice Building.


	2. Goodbye

**A/N: Special thanks to: Buttery Jizz Cakes for reviewing. I will not be updating everyday anymore because I have to go back to school. Gross!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Peeta Mellark (sadly) but I do own Sephora, her family, and Sage.**

* * *

It was very short to get to the Justice Building, maybe because the Peacekeepers were practically making us run. All I could think about was that I am going into the Hunger Games. I am going to die. I am never going to see my family again.

Once we were in the Justice Building, we were thrown into two different rooms. Mine had a couch and a window in it. I walked silently over to the window to see all of the families smiling and happy that their children were safe. All except the dreaded two families that have to watch their children die in an arena. Before I could look to see if I recognized anyone, the door swung open. I turned around and my family was there.

"Sephora!" my mother cried. "Oh Sephora!" She cried again, throwing her arms around me.

"Mom…" I say. She let go of me, when Willow hugged me.

"You have to win," she says. "Maybe you can."

"I might be able to," I say. Willow lets go of me when Arcadia walks up.

"Take this. Use it as a token," she says. She takes something from her neck and hands it to me. It's a necklace that is made out of string. It is green and reminds me of the forest. Arcadia's best friend gave this to her before she died last year.

"Thank you," I say.

"You can win," I hear my father say.

"Willow, no matter what you see on the screen does not matter. I'll be back," I say.

"I'll be waiting," Arcadia cuts in. I smile.

"You're strong. Break their necks," my mother says.

"I'll kill someone just for you, mom," I tell her. The door swings open and the Peacekeepers come to drag them away,

"Oh god Sephora!" my mother cries again.

"I'll win. I promise," I tell them before they exit. The door closes.

* * *

After a minute, a girl with red hair and green eyes walks in. I knew her from my school. She hated me. Her name was Victoria.

"I'm just here to tell you I hope that your killed long and painfully," she says before turning to exit.

"Screw you Victoria!" I call after her quite happily. I don't need her. When I win the first thing I will say is "good to be back with Victoria!"

"Screw you too!" she yelled back before exiting. The door slammed in my face as she left.

* * *

"Three minutes," the Peacekeeper announces. I look and see Sage.

"You have to win," she says flatly.

"Really? I'd rather die," I say sarcastically.

"I'm being serious. You can win. You're stronger than everyone else," she says.

"There's twenty-four of us Sage. One comes out. Do you really think I'm going to win?" I ask.

"Yes. You're fast and good at knives," she says. It's true. Most people in District 7 are good with axes. Not me. I'm good with knives.

"True," I say. The door swings open and a Peacekeeper tells her to leave.

"You have to win," she says.

"I will. I promise," I say before the Peacekeeper drags her away.

After a minute, Aqualine trotted in.

"It's time to get on the train. Come on," she says. I follow her out of the door. Liam soon followed after us.

Crowds formed as we walked down the streets to board the train. I spot Willow, Arcadia, and Sage ahead.

"I'll be back," I mouth before we were boarded onto the train. This will not be the last time I see District 7. I close my eyes and open them again. Through the reflection of the window, I see that they look meaner than usual. This is the new me. This is what the Games are going to turn me into.


	3. Train Day 1

**A/N: Thanks again to Buttery Jizz Cakes (I think you're the only one reading this story). Anyway, this chapter won't be the best because I'm not good with trains and I don't know or remember if they said Blight's personality so I'm just going with the flow. (By the way, if you're wondering how long this story is going to be around twenty-five to thirty chapters.)**

**SECOND SUPER IMPORTANT A/N: Okay so is it just me or is anyone else pissed off that they banned all of the SYOTs. There was an amazing one called The 63****rd**** Hunger Games May Be The Awesomest of All by Metal Flowers…and what do you know, the website took it down. I'm really pissed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Peeta Mellark, even though I would love to own both.**

* * *

"Even though you're only in the Capitol for a little while, it still is an honor to be there," Aqualine says. We had just boarded the train. It hadn't left yet.

"I bet it is if you're not in the Games," I mutter.

"What was that?" Aqualine asks me.

"I said I bet it is," I lie. I look out the window to see that train had started to move. I take one last glimpse at the forests in District 7 and frown. This may be the last time I ever see District 7.

"Congratulations." I look up and see our mentors, Johanna Mason and Blight.

"I don't see what's so great about it," Liam says.

"Nothing is great about it," Johanna says.

"Then why'd you-"

"Do you want to die or not?" Blight asks impatiently.

"No," Liam says.

"Yes," I say. Everyone stares at me.

"No surprise there," Liam mutters.

"I was joking," I say.

"I know," Liam says.

"Do you want to die?" Blight asks again.

"Sorry," I say. "But it's not like you can save our lives," I mutter sarcastically.

"If you want to live you need sponsors. And by the way your personality is, your not going to get many," Johanna says.

"Good," I say again. I'm really not acting myself right now…

* * *

After a couple of hours, the recaps were on. Everyone passed by fairly quickly. District 1. District 2. District 3. District 4. From District 5, a girl that looked thirteen that was short, pale, brown-eyed, and auburn-haired was reaped. District 6. District 7, with me getting reaped and Willow crying hysterically. With Sage looking wide-eyed. With my parents emotionless. With Arcadia gasping. District 8. District 9. District 10. District 11. And District 12, having the weakest tributes as always.

"It's cruel to have people that are twelve, thirteen, and fourteen become tributes," Liam tells me. I think back to what would have happened if Willow was reaped.

"I know," I say dryly. I looked at the time and decided it had been a long enough day. "I'm going to bed."

I walk down the hall to my room and quietly slip in. It is a simple room, with a bed, dresser, and a bathroom. I walk over to the dresser and open it. I find a white soft nightgown that is half sleeved and goes to my mid-thigh. I walk into the bathroom and take off the dress I wore to the reaping. I put on the nightgown and quickly brush my teeth and wash my face. Without caring where I put my dress from the reaping, I walk back into my room and climbed into bed, before falling into a deep sleep.

_Every tribute. Every tribute that I saw on the recaps were chasing me. I have no idea where I am. I keep sprinting away from them as they begin the aim their weapons on me. Thinking fast, I sharply turn and sprint away. Causing all of them to stop, I smile. _

"_Catch me if you can!" I call back to them as I begin skipping away. They are far behind me now. But nothing ever lasts. They soon catch up and I begin sprinting again. I go to turn when a sharp knife enters my body…_

I jolt up and nearly fall off the bed. Just a dream, I tell myself. Nothing real. I turn and look at the clock. Two AM. Great. I turn to my other side and close my eyes, trying to fall asleep. No such luck. I can't take my mind off the Games, making it ten times harder.

"Why does everything have to happen to me?" I whisper to myself. I stare at the ceiling thinking of what the games might bring for about an hour, until I decide to get up. It's only like three AM. I walk back out and to my surprise, I still see an Avox.

"Can I have a coffee?" I ask her. She nods and walks away. Coffee is rare in District 7. My mother gets it sometimes and I love it. She walks back out and hands it to me.

"Thank you," I tell her. Coffee probably isn't the best thing to drink at three AM, but oh well. I drink it until the glass is empty, and the Avox takes it. I walk back to my room just to find that I'm more awake. I stare at the ceiling again for an hour, until finally falling asleep.


	4. Train Day 2

**A/N: Hey I was right. I looked on my stats and Buttery Jizz Cakes IS the only one reading this. Readers, you better come to your senses and read this before I kick your ass. Okay maybe not. Oh by the way, we are doing the Hunger Games for a school play. I GET TO BE EFFIE! I'm so excited. But anyway, happy Hunger Games and may this chapter be ever in your favor. (That didn't sound lame…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games but I do own my costume for my role of Effie.**

* * *

I wake up to my door sliding open. Where am I? Then I remember, I'm on the train to the Capitol. With Liam, Johanna, Blight, and Aqualine. Out of everyone in District 7 I have to have the "honor" of being in the Hunger Games?

"Wake up. It's going to be a big, big, big day!" someone says. I can tell it's Aqualine by the perkiness in her voice.

"Whatever," I say. She walks out and I throw the blanket off of me and get up. Stupid Aqualine. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My once beautiful braid is now messed up and ratty. I take my braid out and brush my hair out until it isn't ratty. My brunette hair falls into waves normally with my usual bangs covering my eye completely. My hair usually makes me look like I have one eye. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I am about to get into the shower when I remember we have to see our stylists today. They will make me their way of beauty anyway. I walk out of the bathroom and go towards my dress from yesterday. I only wore it to the reaping, so it is not dirty. I put it back on and slide my door open. I walk through the halls until I see Liam, Aqualine, Blight, and Johanna. Blight is sitting by himself while Aqualine is puffing her hair out. Johanna and Liam are talking.

"That's a great way to get slaughtered," Johanna tells Liam.

"What's," I ask, "a great way to get slaughtered?"

Johanna turns to me and frowns. "I was telling him how to find food."

"How do you find food?" I ask.

"You live," she replies. I really don't think she likes me.

"How do you live?" I ask.

"You find shelter," Blight joins in.

"Wow, thanks for the help," Liam says sarcastically. I look outside and see the train is starting to slow down. We're in the Capitol.

"Guys, look," I tell them, "We're here."

I walk over to the window and look outside. I see people with crazy colored hair and skin, odd clothes, tall shoes, and basically everything the districts don't have. I'm not jealous. People here dress crazy. Before I know it, the train has stopped and we are being rushed off of the train. We walk into the Remake Center to be taken by the prep teams. I still her the Capitol people screaming over the tributes outside. Before I can realize what's going on, I am being thrown into the hands of my prep team.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is really short and stupid, but I'm kind of rushing because I want to get to the next couple of chapters like the prep teams, stylists, chariots, INTERVIEWS (yeah), and of course, the Games. **

**~CoffeeWriterGirlLovesClato AKA Lindsay~ **


	5. Chariot Rides

**A/N: I seriously went from one viewer to nine by the last time I updated. Interesting.**

**Emma: I would be too if someone else got Effie. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

"Just two more," Ellicica says. I was having the hair taken off of my legs right now by my prep team. My prep team has Ellicica who has green hair, blue eyes, and is tall. Then there's Oliviria who has purple hair, purple eyes, and is short. And last, there's Sadica who has a reddish-brown hair color, brown eyes, and is medium height. Sadica is my favorite. She's the least scary looking.

Ellicica yanks the hair off of my leg and I grit my teeth. That hurt.

"One more," Sadica says. I grit my teeth and grab the side of the table as she rips the hair off of my leg.

A little while later, I was standing in a room waiting for my stylist. It felt weird standing around without any clothes on. As soon as I was going to put my robe back on, the door swung open. I looked and saw a girl in her mid twenties standing at the door. She was fairly normal looking, with long wavy auburn hair, brown eyes, light complexion, curvy body, and short.

"Hello. My name is Ivy. I am your stylist," she said, extending her hand.

"Sephora," I shake her hand. She doesn't bother to look at my body that much, just circling me once. She knows what a girls body looks like.

"Now tonight they're going to put you on chariots," he said. "Show you off to Panem."

"So you're here to make me make an impression?" I ask. She nods.

"Exactly. Now they usually dress tributes in clothes from their district, so sadly I have to make you wear a tree costume."

"A tree?" I ask. "They do that every year. Can't we do something unforgettable?"

"It's not my idea. It's Eiza's," she says. I'm guessing that's Liam's stylist. "But we might be able to make an exception."

Ivy walks into another room and I hear her talking with another lady. I can't see her clearly, but she looks like she's in her early thirties. I can tell she is pale, brunette, green-eyed, and skinny. Very skinny.

"You're a genius, you are," I hear someone say. I think it's Liam's stylist, Eiza. She closes the door and Ivy walks back over to me.

"We are still going to do trees, but trust me. You'll be unforgettable," she says smiling.

"I'm afraid to know…."

* * *

By the time we were getting ready to get on the chariots, I looked stunning. Liam and I were both wearing green body suits. I had leaves tied into my hair while I had green eyeliner on my eye. I had makeup done to make it look like I had leaves coming from my eyelids.

"Stunning," Ivy says, "You both are unforgettable. You look absolutely stunning."

"We know," I tell her. Before I know it, we are being thrown into the chariots. District 1 comes out. They are wearing pink and silver. District 2 is wearing gladiator things. Who knows what District 3 is wearing. District 4 is wearing fishing nets. District 5 is wearing some kind of body suit that shines to look like it creates sparks. District 6 goes rolling in. Finally, we're up. We roll in while the crowd erupts in loud cheers. We get flowers and all kinds of stuff thrown at us when something catches my eye. A black rose. I grab it from the side of the chariot and wave it around. The Capitol gets even louder. District 8 is wearing something I don't know. District 9. District 10 are farmers as always. District 11 are farmers too. District 12 is no clothes with black dust. That's just wrong in my opinion. All of the chariots finally stop moving when President Snow walks up.

"Welcome," he says, "Tributes we welcome you to the 72nd Hunger Games."

"You did it!" Aqualine says after we are off of the chariots.

"Stunning," Ivy says.

"Nice job," Johanna says.

"I know."

* * *

"Since you are District 7, you will be staying in the pent house," Aqualine says as we all step into the elevator before walking out into our floor. It's absolutely stunning. I see Avoxes standing around randomly and all of the furniture sucking them in. I walk into my room to get "ready for dinner." I really don't want to eat dinner. I've seen the tributes this year. They all look bloodthirsty. I take off my crazy hair, makeup, and clothes and put them on the floor. I'll give them to Ivy sometime. I look through the dresser in my room and see it has clothes. I put on a pair of tight black pants and a black sweater. I look in the mirror and see that my hair is normal. I don't get how it's normal if I just had leaves in it. I walk into the other room and see everyone else except for Blight and Liam sitting down. Who knows where they are.

"Oh Sephora, good for you to join us," Aqualine says. I look at Ivy and Eiza while they smile at me. I smile back. Johanna isn't even paying attention to us. I quietly take a seat next to Ivy when Liam and Blight walk in. They sit across from Ivy and I.

I ignore everyone throughout dinner until I excuse myself from the table politely. I walk to my room and take off my stupid clothes. I go through the drawers and find a plain black long sleeved shirt and black shorts. I put them on and fall on my bed. I fall asleep before I can even turn in another direction.


	6. Training Day 1

**A/N: This is the last time I can update until Monday because I'm going on vacation tomorrow. **

**Special thanks to: Love Dolphin for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games (sadly) or Josh Hutcherson (I'm really sad about this)**

* * *

"Wake up. It's going to be a big, big, big day!" Aqualine tells me.

"I'm up. Get out," I say.

"Manners," Aqualine says before exiting. I have training today. Oh great. Just so I can see how skilled my competitors are. I get up and go look through my dresser. I take black pants and a shirt that says seven on it. That's what we're supposed to wear anyway. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. There showers here are so weird. I press a button, and the room erupts in fog. I turn it off quickly. That is the last time I ever touch a button in here. I jump out of the shower and towel dry my hair. I brush it and put it in a messy bun. I put on my clothes and look in the mirror. These things are pretty ugly…but I'm not one to judge.

I walk out of my room and pass everyone, not bothering to say hello. I walk into the elevator and wait for it to go into the training center. There are only some people here, like the pair from District 2, who were glaring at me and it truly frightened me. The pair from District 5, a tall and muscular boy and the small auburn haired girl from the recaps. District 12, the weakest and skinniest people I've ever seen. Once everyone is in, the head trainer starts going over things. I ignore her until everyone starts to go in different directions. I go to the knot-tying. It's my talent in here. The small girl from District 5 is there already.

"You're pretty good, for someone your height," I tell her. She turns and smiles.

"Thanks," she says. "I saw you on the recaps. You're brave, leaving your sisters like that."

"How do you know they are my sisters?" I ask.

"I guessed," she says. "I'm Valetta."

"Sephora," I say.

"My District partner is giving me dirty looks. Gotta go," she says before walking off. Something about her interests me.

* * *

I walk over to the knot-tying before deciding against it. I turn around and go to the knives. Time to show it off that I can do something to the Careers. I grab a knife and throw it, getting it bulls-eye which is better than I really am. I grab another one and hit bulls-eye again. Maybe I was better at this than I expected. I continue throwing knives until the Careers come over. Oh joy. They stand there a while and stare at me while I stare back. Finally, the girl from 1 breaks the silence.

"Give me the knife," she says.

"Don't tell me what to do," I say. I may be nice, but I don't take things from people.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I say.

"I can kill you, you know," she says. "Now give me it."

"No," I say back. She goes to swing at my head when I duck.

"Give me it."

I twist the knife in my fingers before speaking up, "Fine." I throw it past her neck and hit it in the heart. "You can have it." I walk away before hiding behind one of the dummies. I am going to get killed. No doubt about it. I am going to die. I broke my promise to my sisters. I am going to be the first one dead. I peak my head around and see both the people from 5 looking at me. They both laugh and the Careers turn to them.

"Where is she?" the girl from 1 asks.

"In your nightmares," the girl from 8 says. I smile. Thank you tributes.

* * *

**A/N: I know this sucks but it's the best I can do for training. I'll update on Monday. **


	7. Training Day 2

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING! I went on vacation, then I was crazy sick and couldn't see straight, but I'm fine now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Wake up. It's going to be a big, big-"

"Yeah I'm up Aqualine. Now shut up and get out," I say lifting my head from my pillow. I really am not in a good mood right now. She walks out and I get up. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower, towel-dry my hair, and put on my training clothes. I put my hair up before walking to the elevator and to the training center.

I was the first one in the training center. This surprised me. Usually the Careers are. I see a figure walking in, when I see Liam. I don't talk to him, we just stand in silence until everyone is there. The head trainer says we cannot fight with other tributes again…blah, blah, blah. Finally we were allowed to go and train. I walked over to the bow and arrows, waiting for the Careers to say something like I'm not cool enough to be here. I suck at bow and arrows, and spears, and axes. Bow and arrows are my worst. I grab the bow and take a single arrow. I release the arrow, almost shooting it into the girl from 3's arm.

"Sorry," I call over to her. She waves me off.

"Whatever," she calls back. Maybe bow and arrows aren't my thing. I walk over to the knives. Something I can spend hours doing. I pick up a heavy knife and throw it. Perfect aim.

"You're pretty good for a girl from a district like that," someone says behind my face. I turn around and see a boy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. District 1. Anyone would know that.

"Yeah. I'm amazing. Bye now," I say. I grab another knife and throw it. Awful aim. I grab another one and throw it. Perfect. It keeps going in order. Awful. Perfect. Awful. Perfect. After a while, we are dismissed from training.

* * *

I slam the door to my room and walk to my dresser. I strip off my clothes and put them on the floor. The Avoxes will take care of them. I go through my dresser and put on a tight, short multicolored skirt and a black shirt that was loose on me. I took my hair down and brushed it. Looking in the mirror, I realize something. I'm weaker than the other tributes. Weaker. Skinnier. Shorter. Less skilled. I don't stand a chance. I walk out of my room and see everyone is already seated to eat.

"Sephora how lovely for you to join us!" Aqualine exclaims. I wonder what goes on in that woman's mind. I quietly sit down next to Ivy and Blight, knowing Eiza will comment on my hair or Johanna will shoot me or something.

"Tomorrow is private training," Liam says. I forgot about that. Time to show off how weak I am.

"Yeah. Liam, you be sure to show off your skills with spears," Blight says. So that's what he's good at…"Sephora, you show off your skills with knives."

"Okay," I say. It's not like I would use anything else. I suck at every other weapon. Except maybe a sword. It's easy to chop someone's hand off.

"I'm done," I say. I get up and walk to my room. I take off my stupid skirt but don't bother my shirt. I put the skirt back in my dresser and jump into the bed I can enjoy for tonight, tomorrow night, and the night before the arena.

_Running. That's all I have to focus on now. Running away from these things. I run as fast as I can, knowing every move I made could be the choice between life and death. I keep running, as a turn approaches. I turn as fast as I can and keep sprinting. I look back, thinking I lost it. Oh how wrong I am. It comes whizzing around the corner and I am forced to keep running. I slam my leg into a rock as I fall and it comes closer to me. These are the last seconds of my life._

"Wake up. It's going to be a big, big, big day!"


	8. Private Training & Scores

**A/N: Hello everyone! Nothing to say here!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Wake up. It's going to be a-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up Aqualine," I say. She walks out muttering something while I roll out of bed and turn on the shower. I take a normal shower, as apposed to the crazy Capitol ones. I quickly towel-dried my hair and put on the same thing I had been wearing, as in black pants and a shirt with a 7 on it. I braided my hair to the side and finally got a good look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were colder and meaner then ever. My hair looked somehow darker than it had when I was reaped. I had gained about two pounds or so. My skin was as pale as a vampire, but I had always been pale. I was still short, but the small amount of weight I put on made me look about an inch taller.

I walk out of my room and look around the table. Aqualine is scary as always, with her bright hair and clothes. Eiza is wearing some crazy dress and spiky heals. Ivy is wearing a simple black skirt and a black sweater. Johanna and Blight are simple and just wearing close to what I was wearing. Liam is wearing exactly what I was wearing.

"Oh Sephora, glad you could join us," Aqualine says, snapping me from my thoughts. I quietly take a seat next to Ivy and Aqualine, knowing something bad will come from somewhere else.

"In private training with the gamemakers, remember where you came from," Johanna says. I freeze. Right. Private training today.

"Remember District 7?" I ask questioningly.

"Well don't remember District 2."

"Okay," I say defensively. "I'm not stupid you know," I add.

"Sure you're not," she says.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Would you two stop yelling and have polite manners?" Aqualine asks. Instead of having polite manners and eating something, I don't eat anything. The Games getting closer bring me to nausea, anyway.

* * *

"Sephora Smiles," the simulator demands me to come in. I'm the 14th tribute, so they can't be that drunk. I walk in and the head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, motions for me to start.

I have to do something extraordinary. Something they won't forget. I grab a knife and throw it, hitting it straight in the heart. Perfect shot, like usual. But this isn't enough.

When they are about to excuse me to leave, I pick up a handful of knives and begin throwing them at the wall. After a bunch of knives, there is a huge "7" engraved on their wall.

Seneca Crane stands up, excusing me from the room. Before I exit, I grab one more knife and hit the heart of it, before exiting. I get a good look at the gamemakers, They look pretty shocked. A girl from a district like mine that is so good at knife throwing? Impossible. Not for me. I run back to my room and take off these awful clothes. I decide on a black sweater and grey skirt. I'll be stuck going to dinner then watching my score soon, anyway.

* * *

"For those of you who don't know, tributes are evaluated on a scale from 1-12 in 3 days," Caesar Flickerman says. The scores were on and he was just about to announce them.

"From District 1, Amaze, with a score of 10." A 10 flashes throughout the screen. "Sparkle, with a score of 9." A 9 flashes the screen. The weird named District 1 names their kids. Both District 2 tributes got 10s. District 3 didn't do too good. District 4. District 5. District 6.

"From District 7, Liam, with a score of seven." A seven flashes on the screen and Aqualine, Ivy, Eiza, Johanna, and Blight all congratulate him.

"From District 7, Sephora," he says, "with a score of nine."

"Outstanding!" Aqualine exclaims. Johanna and Blight said a simple nice job.

"We can work with that," Eiza says. Ivy smiles. District 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 didn't do too well. The only surprising thing was that the boy from District 9 got a ten. I quietly excuse myself from the room and run to my room. I strip off my clothes and throw something random on. I fall into my bed and close my eyes, knowing this will be the last peaceful sleep I get before the Games. Or ever.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is the worst chapter, but I am writing a story on Quotev/Quizazz and ****I had to update that before this then I am starting like ten new stories so I have to write them and it's just been complicated.**


End file.
